A Plan
by xDisgaeaPrincex
Summary: Mao is thinking up a plan behind Almaz but he lies... Dark Mao appears in story! What will happen? Read and Review please, and first chapter is kind of short... .


I hold no responsibility of the game, but the story of course. XD Well… Good luck, I let the dialogue do the talking in this chapter. I don't know what for the next one, oh well, muahaha!

Mao took a step forward after seeing Almaz, ready to yell at him for no reason, but in sight of a while around in the Evil Academy. Although, all that leaves was nothing out of Mao's mouth that soon he saw Almaz passing by to where ever he is going. Mao grumbled and folds his arms together, tapping his foot harshly. Tap, tap, Mao is going ferocious right now. "Gah, that idiot!" His eyes sharpen a bit.

Inside a voice called up to him, ready to make Mao losing his conscious, but luckily he held on. "What's wrong?" Said deeper tone than Mao himself; Mao turn to examines inside; it was the inner part of himself that was created by Geoffrey, who is name Aurum after exposing himself when Mao began to doubt him. Mao looks straightly, pretending as if he was talking to someone in front of him, which he isn't, but inside.

"I was about to yell at him for not appearing mostly in the campus, that's all."

"Are you dumb? Didn't Almaz told you he have a meeting with the other demons for the next three weeks?"

It's true although Mao's mind been jogging a lot. Mao thought of other things easily and not about Almaz's meeting, which Almaz, on that certain day did told Mao. Mao just threw whatever subject around that been told to him, leaving it bouncing around somewhere else. Leaving Mao wondering and looking through pile of his memories for a while, he gave a simple shrug. "Nope, I don't remember anything he said to me."

Dark Mao is ready to break a vein out of his head, causing him almost break a riot commotion in the hallway where Mao himself stands. "You little piece of…"

"Oh, wait, I think I remember… Hm…"

His conscious waited for him to realize that Almaz has mention to him but another lastly minute; Dark Mao just gave a slap on his own back of his other self. "You idiot, you're just nothing but a little tramp who needs to be taught! Be right back!"

Everything settles down as Mao rub his head, leaving Dark Mao traveling inside of the Heart Vault's memory (made up) and search through piles of memories. He then noticing he found something gleaming and bluish coloring, he lift it up to his hands and find the memory is right there. He blow it for a second and dashes up back in the memory vault and insert it, leaving Mao a bashing headache feeling to his own head and see the memories.

Before he returns, he saw True Heart, another alter of Mao's conscious. He blinks, "Why were you in the Memory Vault for, Dark Mao?"

"Ah, the idiot doesn't seem to remember about the thing Almaz said to him, so I retrieve the memory and take it to him so it can slap him hard right against his---…"

"Apparently, that's too much information." He pauses Dark Mao before he said something irresponsibly cruel thought about their former self. "Ah, now that you are here, tell Mao that he is a liar. He isn't there to yell at Almaz, he just trying to find a way to take advantage of Almaz so please tell him that." True Heart carries on his path elsewhere. Dark Mao blink couple times and laugh, "That's what I thought too, he's an idiotic boy, of course."

Now, back as he came. The memory began to flash.

_"Mao, I'm going to have this special meeting within three weeks. So you won't be able to see me for a while, is that fine?"_

"_That's fine. Just tell me what you need and I'll see what I can do."_

"_Thank you, Mao-sama! I promise I won't fail! See you later!"_

The memories ended when Almaz left the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Mao behind with his SlayStationPortable and television on. Mao, again, rub his forehead with the bruised headache his alter left him. "Ah, now I remember. I guess I didn't remember about that part because I was SO busy playing Dark Emblem: Path of Doom!!"

"Always with your crappy game, eh, Mao?" Said his alter, sighing from the disappointment Mao has grew attach to his game. "Hey, as I was in the Heart Vault, True Heart said…" Repeating what True Heart said, Mao jumped out of embarrassment.

"Well… N-No, not really…" Being magnificently a liar bastard, Dark Mao just give a sigh to that thought then look at him. Minding that Dark Mao went back to the topic about Almaz, "So, did you finally remember what the hell he said?" Mao nods as he began his step forward to a classroom. As he enters in, he took his seat and thought, still mumbling towards his inner conscious.

"Not that it really matters that I do like taking an advantage on Almaz, it just that…"

Dark Mao shuts him up and spoke, "Want me to do it for you then if you don't have any guts at all." Mao snap…

"You aren't serious, are you?"

"No, really... I am serious more than you can think! Besides, I'm much more evilier and "turn on" demon more than you, Mao!" He began to smirk, leaving Mao behind with a unbelievable thought. But with this plan, something might as well turn in plan for Mao...

But... Holy crap, are you serious!?!?!

Up next, chapter two… Dark Mao.


End file.
